


Skating Brought us Together

by MiraculouslySurvived



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslySurvived/pseuds/MiraculouslySurvived
Summary: Have you ever thought about how your life would be without the people you love in your life? Friends, general fans bonding over their favorite things, family, lovers, and more? Without realizing it, certain things have brought us together, creating new relationships with people and irreplaceable ties with others. Thank goodness for skating. Because of the sport, it has brought us together into one lovable and chaotic family that we would never want to replace.





	1. Detroit Days ~ One Morning Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need more moments between my Detroit boys~

Waking up to someone yelling out "Smile!" was not how Yuuri planned to have started the day.  


Yuuri Katsuki was in deep sleep, dreaming about Hasetsu, his hometown in Japan after a grueling day of midterms. Thankfully, it was the last day for him, marking another year of managing to survive off of microwavable meals and coffee during the dreaded time of year. The dark-haired man finally had time to fully sleep for the first time in weeks. And he planned to use each and every minute he had before waking up to reality to stay in dreamland...

"PHICHIT!?" Yuuri yelped, temporarily blinded by the bright flash of his so-called friend's phone.

"Yes, honey? What is it?" the other innocently responded, smirking. He was standing next to Yuuri’s messy bed, tapping on his phone at an impressive speed. 

Getting over his initial shock, the sleepy man suddenly entered in panic as he realized where his trainwreck of a photo would go.

"Oh no, don't you dare post it on your twitter page or so help me I will throw your phone out the window." He said, meaning every word. The bed creaked underneath as Yuuri moved towards Phichit, trying to blindly grab his phone. 

Phichit visibly paled in the dim light filtering through the window. "No, you can't take your anger out on my phone! What did it ever do to you!?"

"You already posted it, didn't you?" Yuuri deadpanned. He grabbed his glasses off of his nightstand.

"You know me so well?" The offender started to back away, heading for the door.

"Give me your phone." Seeing what he was going to do, the bespectacled man got off his bed, walking towards the unfortunate person trying to plan his escape.

"Over my dead body." He responded stubbornly. Phichit bolted, running out of the bedroom.

"So be it."

The next hour consisted of the two roommates running around their dorm, tripping over furniture and knocking down objects from every surface that was in their way. Giggling, teasing, and smiling, the two friends could be mistaken for two teenage boys in middle school, acting like 5-year-olds in a playground.

"Keep it down over there, we were trying to sleep!" yelled a voice from a wall that they shared with their next-door neighbors. 

The two of them stopped in their tracks looking at each other sheepishly, before breaking out laughing loudly. They were in the small living room of their dorm. Because of their earlier chase, their apartment looked like the unfortunate area of a disaster zone. 

The sofa which was neatly filled with pillow and blankets now was surrounded by blankets and pillows scattered around the entire living room. A blanket was hanging off of the TV mounted on the wall. The table underneath the TV was slightly pushed into a crooked position. The center table where they deposited their school books was on its side, books lying around as potential hazards. Even some of the contents of the floating shelves were knocked down. The oversized barrel chair in the corner was moved up against the wall. 

Yuuri was not looking forward to looking into the remains of the hallway the kitchenette, or the dining room. 

When they calmed down, Phichit was the first one to break the silence.

"Too much?" 

Face flushed from running, Yuuri responded with mirth. "Nah, we were barely being loud at all."

"Yeah, because our game of tag definitely did not wake up the entire building. Or cause or dorm to look like a hurricane passed through it."

"Oh, shut it, you started it." Yuuri stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry.

"How!? I didn't start the chase! You did!" his friend responded with.

“Nu-uh, I was provoked by a certain someone. I was merely defending myself.” He retorted.

“By threatening an innocent object? How could you?” Phichit mocked being hurt, placing a hand dramatically over his heart. 

“Dear friend of mine, I am capable of destroying innocent phones if it takes a part in adding to my long list of embarrassing photos.” 

“Um, I believe you meant husband,” he stated, emphasizing the husband part. 

Giggling, he changed his wording. “Ah, sorry, dear husband of mine.”

Winking, Phichit said, “That’s better sweetheart.”

Yuuri picked up a pillow lying discarded on the floor from their earlier rampage and threw it towards him, hitting Phichit on his face.

“Yuuri, I thought you loved me!”

“Aw, poor thing. I’ll make sure to take care of your hamsters after you pass away from heartbreak. Bye~” 

With that, he went to his shared room with Phichit, snickering as his friend laid on the floor, surrounded by pillows, dramatically reciting a line from Shakespeare. 

“O, I am slain!” 

Entering their bedroom, Yuuri looked around at the lived in but relatively clean space.

The room had two twin sized rooms, with identical nightstands next to each bed. Under their beds was where their clothes were kept in an underneath rolling drawer to save space in the room. 

Phichit’s side of the room had a window on the wall, over his bed. Beginning at the end of his bed, a desk covered with objects was under it with floating shelves filled to the brim with books and small objects. On the wall, he had a collage of photos of their college days. 

On Yuuri’s side of the room, however, it did not have nearly as much wall space as Phichit did. It was covered with posters of his favorite skater, Viktor Nikiforov. His blue covered bed was unmade, with the duvet close to falling off of the mattress. 

Like Phichit’s side, he had floating shelves starting at the end of his bed filled with books from his classes, paper, pens, and other objects. Frames with photos capturing moments of his life were placed on the shelves. On his desk, among other things, had his laptop open that had Viktor as his wallpaper. 

Grabbing a change of clothes, he walked out of the room towards the bathroom. While walking to the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of Phichit taking photos of their mess, probably to send to his friends in exasperation of what Yuuri supposedly started. 

After Phichit and Yuuri went through their morning routine of getting ready for the day, they both decided to clean the mess they had created. After they finished tidying up while exchanging trivial gossip and talking about everything from the latest movie to questioning their existence of life to the struggles of surviving on ramen and thirty minutes of sleep, they decided to make it a cleaning day to thoroughly tidy up the apartment using actual cleaning supplies. 

“Ugh, Yuuuuuri, why did we ever decide this was a good idea?” They just finished cleaning the room, relieved that they did not disturb his precious hamsters throughout the whole event that took place in their apartment. Phichit had been cooing and apologizing to his beloved hamsters, being unbelievable sweet and kind to them.

“We never decided this was a good idea. It just happened.” Yuuri flopped on the now neat sofa, feeling like doing nothing for the rest of the day. It was half-past four in the afternoon when they finished. 

Joining him, his best friend sat next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow, Phichit leaned on him, idly scrolling through his phone with him, looking through twitter. Since Phichit has one of the most followed accounts, (something that he takes great pride in), he was constantly updating and scrolling through it.

Feeling comfortable and content with just sitting and looking at his friend’s phone together, Yuuri did not regret his day at all. His life is much more spontaneous and random with Phichit which always had him looking forward to what the next day will bring for the two of them.

Spacing out in his own thoughts, he was startled when the person next to him yelled out his name near his ear. 

“Yuuri! Remember the photo of you this morning I posted on my account? What am I saying, of course, you remember! Well, it has received a lot of views and comments saying how I have a hot roommate. It’s funny actually.” He paused to snicker. “You, hot? I’m dying of laughter!”

He started to laugh uncontrollably from reading the comments, tears running down his face. 

“What!? Phichit! I thought you would take it down or something! And what do you mean your dying from the-” Yuuri took the phone from Phichit’s hands and his words died in his mouth as he started to read the comments, only to start flushing and getting a deeper blush the more he read the comments.

“Oh my gods, what did I do to deserve this! Where did it all go wrong in my life?”

Catching his breath, Phichit enthusiastically answered Yuuri's question. 

“I know!” He said in a tone of voice a 6-year-old would use when they know the answer to a question. 

His voice then changed to a far away and solemn tone of voice. “It all started the day you met me, the fabulous and amazing Phichit.” He pretended to do a hair flip, failing miserably.

At this point, Yuuri was hiding under a pillow, shoving the phone away from him and into the other person’s hand. 

“Aw, Yuuri. It’s not that bad. Don’t be shy." After a few moments of scrolling, Phichit started talking again, trying to console him.

"Oh wow, even your crush, Viktor Nikiforov commented on your gorgeous photo.” 

That day, the whole building, perhaps the whole city of Detroit heard Yuuri’s impressively loud scream of disbelief and embarrassment that sounded suspiciously like a cross of Phichit’s name and a desperate cry of the word...why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When your crush notices you~
> 
> I just had to write that part in.


	2. Detroit Days ~ Another side to Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Yuuri screw around with their friends while /trying/ to do some karaoke but failing miserably. (ノ^_^)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my grammar mistakes.

Phichit’s P.O.V

"Yuuri, come on! It'll be fun!" 

“No!” A muffled response said again, refusing to leave their bedroom. Currently, Phichit was standing outside of their wooden door, the dim lighting of their hallway flickering every once in the while. They really needed to change that light bulb soon.

Stomping on the wooden floor like a kid throwing a temper tantrum would, he was one step away from kicking the door down.

Sadly, he doesn’t have the strength to do that. But one can dream, right?

“Please, Yuuri! Do it for my happiness. Surely, you do not want to see your friend all mopey and depressed because you hurt my feelings by refusing my invitation to spend some time together.”

A few silent moments passed before he heard the other groan out in resignation. Hearing footsteps pad towards the door and a click of the doorknob turning, the Thai boy started to silently whoop out and dance in joy.

Quickly composing himself, Phichit grinned wide as the door opened, revealing a disgruntled looking Yuuri.

“I’m only doing this because you’re my friend, okay?”

“Thank you, Yuuri!” He said, tackling the other boy with a hug. Unfortunately, he did not realize the force of the hug would knock both of them down on the cold unforgiving floor. 

“Ow!”

“Oops!”

 

Yuuri’s P.O.V.

After getting up from the floor, the two of them went into the living room where Phichit's hamsters were in.

“Goodbye, my lovelies! Dad’s gonna miss you! Oi, Yuuri! Aren't you forgetting to say goodbye to your children?” He said, petting Karma, Cinnamon, and Midnight. Phichit was pouting, looking at him with an expectant glare. The three hamsters had the same expression as Phichit. 

The four of them together looked like 1930s Chicago gangster lords, looking down on their subjects with supercilious looks.

Laughing at his roommate’s antics, Yuuri went to the trio of hamsters and bid his goodbyes.

“Cinnamon, keep Karma away from trouble, Midnight, don’t go scaring you brothers. I expect the apartment to still be whole by the time we get back. Goodbye, lovelies.” He patted each of their tiny heads, gaining approval from the hamsters.

“Are you pleased, my lord?” Yuuri asked, teasingly to Phichit.

“It could have been better. But you are the stricter dad between the two of us so I guess I can let your lack of love in your goodbyes pass, for now.”

“I can live with that.”

“Hmph. Of course, you can.”

Walking out of the apartment, Yuuri left, feeling uneasy at the thought of Phichit planning something that could potentially embarrass him.

 

Phichit's P.O.V.

It was a struggle to bring his adorable but stubborn friend to the karaoke club where Lizzy has reserved a studio for them to use. All he had to do is bring Yuuri to it without him knowing that James, Anora, Cecil, Wilton, and Sena were there to cheer him on.

“Phichit, where exactly are we going?” Yuuri asked at one point, finally realizing that it was already midnight.

“I told you before, remember?”

“All you told me was that you wanted me to go with you to hang out with our friends. You never really told me what we were going to do…”

Phichit gasped. “Do you not trust me enough to go out somewhere? Yuuri, I’m hurt!”

“I didn't mean that I didn't trust you! I do! It’s just I don’t want to be involved in one of your crazy plans like last time.”

The Thai boy shuddered.

Last time Phichit helped out their group with concocting a plan to get Yuuri out his shell...well, he prefers not to think about it.

No one would want to think about it if the memory of that night ended up with setting a room on fire, glitter flying out everywhere, and an animated walking hot dog wearing a Mexican hat and yelling out "The end is near!" 

Nope never again.

With the help of their friends, he knows they will be able to accomplish their goal. Even if they don’t they’ll land among the stars or set the building on fire. Who knows!

Yuuri’s voice broke through his thoughts. “Phichit, I just….I really do not want to get the police involved with this again. Remember last time.”

“We do not speak of that in my presence.”

“Sorry.” He responded with.

“It’s fine, it was inevitable to think about the last time I dragged you into our adventures.”

A comfortable silence fell upon the two friends as Phichit led Yuuri to the karaoke club. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, son of Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki, we have arrived!” Phichit dramatically exclaimed.

“Phichit, what?”

Phichit groaned. “It’s time for you to shine, mate!”

“But, why? You know I can’t perform in front of so many people!” Yuuri looked like he was close to a panic attack.

Phichit’s voice softened. “Hey, it’s not that different to skating, Yuuri. And besides, we made sure to not push you too much into doing something that you’re not comfortable with. We are going to sing in a smaller room that is separate from the main karaoke room. Only our closest friends will be there. Now breathe in and out. In and out.” 

Phichit could not help but feel guilty. He did not want to cause any unnecessary stress to his friend at all. He...just wants to help. He knows what Yuuri is capable of. He has so much potential. 

“Thanks, Phichit. I’m sorry for overreacting.” He smiled gratefully towards him.

The guilt intensifies. “Yuuri’s it’s okay. If anything, it’s my fault for causing it. I should be apologizing.” He smiles weakly.

Yuuri sees right through his weak smile. 

“Phichit! It’s not your fault. Do not feel guilty about something that neither you or I can fully control.”

His friend with selflessly kind. He could not be luckier.

“Huh, you saw right through the smile, didn’t you?”

“Yup! Now, come on, you said our friends are inside, right?”

Looks like Yuuri is building up his confidence.

Phichit grinned. “Let’s go.”

 

Yuuri’s P.O.V.

He was nervous, but knowing that he’ll be in a private room with only his closest friends with him to support him, Yuuri knew he could go through singing a song or two.

On the ice, he knows his skills are at most, acceptable for the public to see.

But he is not so sure with his singing voice.

Phichit led him towards the last room down the hall of the building that had glass partition. 

Inside he could see Lizzy, James, Anora, Cecil, Wilton, and Sena all sitting on a large sectional inside the room, chatting vigorously over who gets to go first. There was a white large table in front of them. A sound system with a karaoke machine and microphones were neatly organized on the opposite wall that had a large flat tv mounted on it. 

Phichit opened the door for the two of them. Yuuri muttered his thanks.

“Yuuri!” The six of them all greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Oh, am I not here?” Phichit said in mock offense.

“Oh, and Phichit...hi,” James responded with, pretending to be indifferent to his presence. The rest of them giggled like five-year-olds.

Phichit let out an audible gasp. “How dare you peasant. I am your superior! I demand more respect!”

“Sorry, mom,” Cecil called out.

They were all laughing at this point.

Struggling to keep a straight face, Phichit retorted with, “There’s no need to wonder where your god is, cause he’s right here...and he’s fresh out of mercy.” 

“Oh no, I have angered the great and almighty Phichit! Whatever shall I do!?" He yelled out in faux panic. 

Lizzy briefly recovered from her laughter. “Ah yes, what can we do so that our Lord does not end our weak mortal lives?”

“Quick! Hide behind Yuuri!” Sena wheezed out.

“W-what!? How could you guys!? I trusted you!” He too was a mess from his friends’ antics.

“Aw hush, Phichit could never hurt you,” Anora said.

“Wait! Let’s sacrifice the one who started it all...James it's been nice knowing you.” Wilton pretended to be solemn, like a man waiting for the inevitable doom to happen.

They all grew quiet before laughing again.

“Sorry, James.” Sena grabbed his arm and walked him towards Phichit.

“Sena!? I trusted you too!”

Phichit was standing on the table, looking down upon the sacrifice.

“James, for insulting your god, I sentence you to perform a song of our choice in front of the crowd in the main karaoke room after we’re done with singing our hearts out ourselves.

“Which song should we use?” Sena asked.

“Ah! I have an idea!” Wilton exclaimed.

Phichit raised an eyebrow, grinning mischievously. “Oh? Do tell!”

The others all waited in suspense, standing around the table Phichit was currently on.

“For his punishment, we should choose the song………” Wilton dramatically paused, cackling as his friends all yelled out indignantly at Wilton’s cruelty of making them wait.  
James had his hand up together in a prayer, asking whatever deity up there to give him mercy.

Wilton, after several agonizing moments finally announced his sadistic suggestion. “My Lord, I suggest that James Marill should sing to ***“8 Grapes” by one of my favorite YouTubers, nigahiga.” 

The whole room grew silent.

Then, all at once, everyone started yelling and laughing together. James was yelling out in protest.

Phichit was gasping for air and dramatically fell on the table from laughter. “Wilton, I agree. Let’s make this his punishment! But, to make things even better, I’ll post it on my twitter account too!”

James, the poor dear (Yuuri did pity him), became really pale.

“NONONONONONO-”

“AHAHA, YES!” Phichit screamed out.

Lizzy piped up after normalizing her breathing again. “Hey, this is great and all but it’s time to do some singing!”

Sena brightened up. “Yes! I want to go first!” 

Anora handed the mike to Sena. “Go ahead, Sea~”

Sena grabbed it quickly, vibrating with excitement. Muttering a quick thanks, and started to search for a song, finally choosing the song, “Clarity” by Zedd.

Their karaoke competition began after Sena had successfully ranked first place with a high score of 99.7 out of 100.

When the rest of them saw Sena’s score, they all yelled out simultaneously, “Oh, IT’S ON!”

They tried their best to do some karaoke. They really did try. But due to their competitive natures, Phichit tried to sabotage Wilton when he went next, singing to “It’s Time” by Imagine Dragons. 

After that, they all decided to sabotage each others’ scores, leading to a night of laughter, betrayals, and heartbreak.

Yuuri tried to deny it, but he was the one who got all of his friends to gang up against Phichit and sabotage him when it was the Thai boy’s turn. 

He would never do that to Phichit.

Phichit was his best friend.

He definitely did not do it to get back at Phichit for posting that one photo of him on Twitter. 

Nope. 

 

James’s P.O.V.

Alas, as the story goes, eventually, all good things must come to an end.

Well, for James it was. But not for the rest of the people he calls “friends”.

Phichit sauntered up to him. “Well, James, my boy, it’s time for you to face your fate with courage and honor!” He said, with a stoic face and a fist dramatically shaking when he said the last three words.

Wilton snorted at this. 

Anora opened the door that led to his doom.

It was nice having his dignity while it lasted.

He looked at Yuuri as a last resort to try to bail him out of his “fate”.

He mouthed an “I’m sorry” at James when their eyes met.

Well, that was his last chance at escape.

Well, James, no one said life would be easy, he thought.

“Alright. Let’s do this.” 

 

Yuuri’s P.O.V.

As James made his way up to the stage after “volunteering” to go next, Yuuri felt that he had to do something to help make his friend’s punishment less….embarrassing.

He quickly grabbed Phichit’s arm.

Phichit looked at him in surprise. “What’s up, Yuuri?”

Yuuri sighed. “Phichit, you’re going a little too far with this. I know it’s all a joke but can you not post it on social media where all ten million of your followers can see it. It’s not fair to James.”

His friend looked at him with a pout. “But Yuuri-”

“I swear on your phone that if you post that video anywhere on social media, I will actually throw it in the toilet and then proceed to burn it after picking it out of the toilet with your selfie stick.”

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE.”

“You really want to find out?”

“...”

After James’ embarrassing and hysterical performance that had the whole room in tears, he got off the stage, only to be engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from all of his friends.

“James, you did brilliantly!” Sena exclaimed.

“You were ridiculous but incredibly brave to do it. I would have bailed and run at the last second.” Cecil added.

Smiling at his friend, Yuuri looked at James and signed, “I managed to stop Phi from posting it social media.”

James, beyond relieved, signed back, “Thank you, Yuuri!” 

“Hey, what are you two signing?” Phichit asked, curious.

“Oh, just that I deleted the video from your phone when we were all hugging. It was really easy to take it and delete the video without you noticing.” Yuuri snickered. 

Wondering how sweet Yuuri could possibly delete something from Phichit’s phone, everyone turned to look at him in disbelief. No one ever deleted anything from his phone; it was a campus-wide sin.

Phichit went through his phone to check.

“What!? YUURI KATSUKI, COME BACK HERE!”

He ran out of the building with Phichit and all his friends laughing, chasing after him.

Well, he thought, at least this will help me improve my stamina!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***"8 Grapes" - Yes, I know the song used as James's punishment would not exist during this time since it came out in 2018 and this takes place around 2012-2013 but for the sake of the fanfic, just go with it. Pretty please with lots of whipped cream on top?
> 
> I look forward to writing more about their time in Detroit with the gang. For now, it is time to give a brief description of their group:  
> As you could probably tell, Sena is more of the happy-go-lucky friend in the group. Wilton is Phichit's partner in crime. When Wilton and Phichit are together it's DANGEROUS, lmao. Lizzy is more of the mom/coach/aunt/commander friend of the group, organizing stuff for them and such. Anora is more level-headed and the "wise mentor" they all go to. James is the funny friend who makes them all laugh. Cecil, he is the brutally honest friend who we all need to get us back on track with reality.  
> Phichit is the social media addict and the crazy friend of the group. Our darling Yuuri is the dorky, sweet, and loyal friend of the group who may or may not sometimes give the others heart attacks when Yuuri gets confident...


	3. Stars and Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety and an unforrunate chain of events take their toll on Yuuri. After going through a panick attack for the 3rd time in less than two days, he's numb again. And he waits...waits for it to fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I do know what it feels to be in Yuuri's shoes at these particular moments after a panic attack. Most of the time, in my experience, it's filled with numbness and idle thoughts that eventually start to contradict each other and spiral out of control again if it's not stopped. I'm sorry if I'm projecting myself too much on these characters. >_>

He waits.

And waits and waits and waits.

Under cafe lights, Yuuri sits on a metalic black bench in a park as he sips his icy cold drink. What did Leo call it again? Mora? 

It’s sweet. A bold fuchsia colored drink that has a wondrous taste. It’s unlike anything else he has tried before. It’s nice.

He likes it.

A breeze starts up. The tree leaves shake above his head. The branches whisper in hushed tones only they understand. 

Plants and trees, intentionally or not, decorate the view. Large pots and hanging baskets hold greenery and ivy vines that are exclusive to the summer months.

Some are overflowing with flowering plants while others hold vibrant leaves, exotic and new.

A child laughs and her burst of happiness echoes throughout the park.

He watches the life around him.

A bird sings a mellow tune overhead getting a bright chirp as a response.

The sun relents under the night’s unstoppable arrival and disappears over the horizon to brighten up someone else's day.

Soft warm lighting is given off by the cafe lights hanging all around the park.

Fireflies appear from thin air and give off fairy like glows twinkling along with the distant bright stars in the sky. 

Pots of night-blooming jasmine overpower many scents with their rich scent. 

A girl and two of her friends walk by, all happily chattering away carrying instrument cases.

The balmy air of the summer night envelopes him in a warm embrace, reminding him of the long summer days spent by the beach at Hasetsu when he was younger and carefree.

The occasional gusts of wind blows away the scent of jasmine and for a couple of moments, he notices the pleasant smells around him that are unique to nature. 

Sweet scents of flowers that have bloomed from the sun’s light, tangy scents of herbs and minty leaves, and earthy fragrances of soil and bark fill the air. Those candles with names such as “Forest Twilight” or “Camping dreams” do not do justice.

Despite it being dark, a considerate amount of people still mill about. Soft amiable chatter can be heard.

He looks up. The sweet stars are brighter. Bold and twinkling with hope.

His phone vibrates in his pocket, breaking the trance. Yuuri takes it out of his pocket and opens the messaging app. In the harsh phone’s light, he reads Leo's and Phichit’s names. They must be worried from what happened earlier. Quickly texting a reply he assumes is reassuring, Yuuri turns it off and goes back to musing while he waits.

Organic sounds become more present. Plants and animals moving about make rustling sounds. The loud hum of cricket chirps fill his ears. Other insects add their own sounds to the noise, joining to form a strangely comforting symphony. It brings life to the night.

The canopy of trees above him continue to swish around in the breeze. Some of their crowns bear white flowers. Dainty petals drift to the ground. Some land on his head.

The occasional honks from geese reminds Yuuri that a lake is very close by. The light churning of water creates a soft but harsh roar. Small waves splash onto a rocky shore. The fountain in the center of the body of water bubbles along merrily.

In the darkness, the lake looks inky, though at some parts of it, city lights reflect off of it, making the rippling waves visible. 

Yuuri tilts his head a bit. Distant city noises bring him back to reality. The illusion breaks. The peace of the twilight lingers on him.

He turns on his phone again. A picture is taken of the panorama offered to him from his viewpoint.

It’s all very - 

“Scenic,” he whispers.

He continues to wait. Waiting for what exactly?

For many things.

A break. If only anxiety knew what the word meant. Alas, it does not know nor care to find out.

A smile. Not one filled with pity and sad comforting words. A real smile formed by happiness and love.

A pinch of optimism. Is this too much to ask?

And finally...a miracle...for everything to turn out fine in the end.

Irrational? He knows it is. He knows how lucky he is to have an athletic scholarship to help pay for school while he trains. He knows the people near him smile at him with pure joy and affection when they see him. He knows that anxiety, no matter how persistent it is, won't always be taking up every inch of his mind. He knows how many people believe and support him and his ambitions. And he knows everything will turn out alright in the long run.

So why can't he listen to what he knows?

Yuuri sighs, tired of the war inside his head.

He looks up to the stars and thinks about how many people before him have looked up at the same ones and made a wish.

Silly that he decides to wish upon the symbols of hope as well. After all, it's not like those wishes ever come true.

But, perhaps they’ll have mercy on him and grant him this one plea, just this one time.

His phone vibrates three times in his hand, interrupting the moment. The screen lights up with all three texts sent from Phichit. He clicks the notification.

Phi: Hey, Yuuri! Look, maybe now’s not the best time and you need to clear your head and all but hear me out. Well, first off, I’m not going to have this talk over texting (lol what sort of a friend would I be for doing that). 1/3

Secondly, Leo and Celestino are worried. I am too, ya know! We love and care about you! Don’t forget it. Even if you feel that the world is crumbling around you and that you’re trapped in a dark room where you can’t see with a hole in the ground that has snakes and sharp stuff in it (let’s hope that’s not the case), we or I (or whoever you pick) will ALWAYS be there to be your rock, a pillar of support, your shoulder to cry on, a ear to rant off to, a much needed hug, and anything you need. When someone means the worlds (not just one world but multiple worlds!) to you, that’s sort of what you do. And great news! You are that person to us. To me. 2/3 

So whenever you are ready, come back home to our fluffy hamster children (and me, don’t forget about your best friend). We’ll be ready to shower you with our love and care from yours truly~ Love ya!!! ❤❤❤

Yuuri finishes reading the text with teary eyes and a watery but grateful smile.

Phichit and his impeccable timing. He shakes his head fondly. How did he know he needed that?

Standing up from the bench, Yuuri starts jogging his way home, anticipating his unavoidable talk with Phi. It’ll take more than a simple but well-loved text to pull him out of this slump. 

Tears and anguished cries need to be shed. Hugs and cuddles need to be shared. Hushed whispers and words weighted with faith in the best of things need to be said. Comfort and time to heal needs to take place. But for now, this temporary relief, no matter how short it is, is enough. Just enough to keep him fighting for his dreams.

The jasmine scent from the park lingers in his memory; a child’s pure burst of laughter rings in his ears. He smiles, a little less watery and a bit more happy.

Yuuri reaches the crosswalk. The stop hand glows from across the street. Cars zoom by.

Giggling, slightly from disbelief and slightly from hysterics, he can’t help but wonder...

Maybe wishing upon a star does work.

Maybe he can indulge and believe a bit that one day he can achieve his goals.

And maybe, just maybe, it’ll all really be alright. If only for a little while.

The crosswalk signal starts to ring. The figurine lets him know it’s safe to cross.

And he puts one foot in front of the other.   
One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I couldn't sleep last night so I thought to write this instead of wasting time staring at the ceiling.
> 
> Apologies for any errors. If there are any major mistakes you find, let me know and I'll edit them. 
> 
> *looks out the window* It appears to be a thunderstorm. Well then, it may not be everyone's cup of tea but I like rainy days like these. Where ever you are, I hope you have an amazing day! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)


End file.
